


台风过境

by Coconoteasy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconoteasy/pseuds/Coconoteasy
Summary: 一岁逆年龄差，伪骨科





	台风过境

**Author's Note:**

> 一岁逆年龄差，伪骨科

在车门上的红灯开始闪烁的时候，我看见一撮白色的头发顺着人流被卷进来，像一朵紧急迫降的云团。

隔着两个人，他踉跄着堪堪降落在我面前，稍微比我矮一些，后脑勺随着车厢加速晃晃悠悠的，胶着的车厢空气也没有影响到他蓬松的发尾，银白色的发丝从圆圆的发旋开始勾勒出一个小巧饱满的圆形，好可爱。

我被自己的想法吓了一跳，下意识吞了吞口水，眼巴巴看着他被重新拥挤起来的身影挡住，从车厢左侧下了地铁。

 

  
隔天我在午饭的时候和文俊辉说了这件事情，他是我的同学也是我的死党，自由散漫到让我怀疑他真的相信自己是神仙转世，仗着一张好皮相和厚脸皮放着百花丛不过，偏偏看上楼下一颗东北雾凇。鲁智深倒拔垂杨柳，文俊辉硬撩东北虎，高二过了大半只有我是依旧闪耀的solo玩家，我恨。

“你对一个后脑勺一见钟情了？”

他划拉着手机屏幕翻我昨天语无伦次发给他的信息，把手上徐明浩的渔夫帽盖在我脸上。

“好纯情的变态。”

我气得一把拽掉帽子，从桌子下面踹他的膝盖，餐桌被我们弄出不小的声响，周围的目光使我更加烦躁，倒了餐盘就往外走。

放学时文俊辉和我并排推着自行车，他在用家乡话给家里打电话，我听不懂，那些拐着弯的音落在我耳朵里痒的要命，嗡嗡的，远处还有嗡嗡的雷声也听不真切。

他终于挂了电话，和我说他家那里好像最近要下雨，山竹要来了。

“山竹？”

啊，我想起来了，上周去他家写作业，不，确切的说是抄国文笔记，文俊辉给我尝过这种水果，紫红的壳下是绵软的白，圆鼓鼓白乎乎，我又想到了那个圆鼓鼓白乎乎的后脑勺。

操，真的好变态。

文俊辉没管我狂风骤浪的内心戏，迈腿上车蹬了两下去追前面的徐明浩，我看着他往反方向去了，丢我一个人晃荡着回家。

 

  
我瞪着死海般的对话框，不情不愿重新抓起水笔。

文俊辉说好的地理答案宛如被百慕大三角神秘力量吞噬，SNS上土味情话更得反倒比秘鲁上升补偿流还活跃。

情场事业双双失意，我啃着指甲对着空白练习册死磕。

房门被一把推开，老权对着我劈头盖脸一顿说，砸得我头晕。

我磕磕绊绊绕好领带结，抬头正对上挂历，今天的日子画了个圈，旁边是老权画的三个感叹号，我从脑袋里倒出刚才抓着的关键词。

李女士。

见面。

哥哥。

今天。

 

  
一小时后我被塞进一家放着爵士的西餐厅，正装打扮的老权和小权人模狗样地朝着对面的人脸红，如果气氛允许我真恨不得让他俩立刻登记结婚，什么婚谈纳彩的，权顺荣我第一个跑出去满大街撒红豆。

可惜我只能把那些野蛮的想法挥霍在刀叉上，西蓝花像逃兵被处决一样在我的餐盘里横尸遍野，我无视了老权的眼神警告有些赌气的盯着对面的李知勋。

云朵的名字是李知勋。

李、知、勋。

龇起牙齿，切断空气，最后嘟起唇把气流轻轻送出去，他的名字就飘在了空气里。

谁会想到那个棉花糖般的后脑勺，转过来的正面长得这么清冷。

单眼皮，白皮肤，薄嘴唇。

左眼眼角有一颗很小的痣，躲在卧蚕下面，他的脸好小，虎牙也很小。

我正式宣布我不仅仅是对着一个后脑勺一见钟情，我还对着即将成为我哥哥的男生见色起意。

李知勋显然有些误会了我的目光，低着头进餐不和我搭话，可他过分旺盛的食欲也让我觉得可爱的要命。

我有些颓丧地放下餐具，婚姻法的恶果正堵着我的喉管，想到即将怀揣着那些见不得光的想法和他待在一个房子里，我就紧张到胃绞痛。

 

  
我从来不叫他“哥哥”。

是的，我正在用这种方式逃避心理上的负罪感，仿佛只要我不说，李知勋和权顺荣就是脱离家庭单位的个体，在我单方面的意愿下可以共同吹响彩虹色的号角。

文俊辉知道这件事的时候正摊在沙发上看肥皂剧，他扔下遥控器扑过来抱住我的腿，掐着尖细的嗓音喊我“欧巴”，在我反击之前徐明浩伸手把他捞走，还不忘贴心地给笑岔气的人拍拍背，平光镜后一双眼睛笑得如出一辙。

谈恋爱真了不起。

 

  
接到李知勋短信的时候我正翘了课和文俊辉躲在天台抽烟，其实也算不上，这家伙最近古惑仔中毒，非要叼着万宝路在天台耍中二病。

红壳？呸，他连过肺都不会，只是咬破了黑冰爆尝尝薄荷味。

“你说怎么有情人终成兄弟呢？”古惑仔笑得比生蕃还贱，丢下烟头仔仔细细踩灭了。

“我把你头朝下推下去算了。”

我连作势要揍他都懒得抬手，掏出手机解锁看短信内容。

“妈让我今天接你回家。”

好笑，高中生还需要人接回家？他根本就是想要强调一下他那少得可怜的哥哥的尊严吧。

我理完包的时候李知勋就站在门口，他的发色浅得晃眼睛，在身后一片乌云里显得格格不入。

不好的预感总是应验得极快，我们被一场阵雨围剿，毫无还手之力。

我握着李知勋的手腕狂奔，他的手腕也很细，竟让我产生一种马上就要折断的感觉，我盯着他的手发呆，不过两秒他就抽走手掌跑到我前面去了。

我拖沓着回到家，李知勋已经占领了洗漱间冲澡，我站在门外任由心猿意马驰骋在令人肖想的水声里，直到他抱着洗衣篮走出来。

“快去洗一下，脏死了。”

“你用了我的沐浴露。”

我把外套丢进他手里的篮子，故意窜到他身边，环着手凑过去闻他身上的味道，最普通的柠檬沐浴露在他身上挥发出一层新的中调，当然也有可能是我的错觉，在我的潜意识里他应该是由所有香香软软的好东西组成的，他要是某天告诉我他其实是妖精我也会相信的。

李知勋明显地僵直了后背，捧着洗衣篮的手指微微蜷缩起来，连一个眼神都不给我地绕开了我。

他总是对我的肢体接触显得不耐烦，而我总是乐此不疲地用这种方式折磨他。

我当然知道我的爱不可能会有回应，但是看他躲闪甚至气愤的样子，全然不同于父母面前被他苦苦维持的寡言冷漠兄长形象，我就像叩开地幔的地心探险队一样兴奋。我讨厌他刻意的无视，那会让我更加在意，他明明可以更像一个有感情的人类的，可是他偏不，他是气流交汇的冷锋云团，在我盛夏的爱情里降下滚滚雷雨。

于是我更加变本加厉地粘他，父母以为我们终于有了点骨肉血缘的感情，却不知道那只是大儿子和小儿子屋檐下你来我往的缠斗。

 

  
半夜我被渴醒，下午时间过长的冲凉让我体内水分随着性欲一起蒸发，我的性器因为李知勋裤管下过于纤细的小腿而不合时宜的勃起，我很难想象要靠冷水冷静下来居然要那么长的时间，我绝对是疯了。

他凭什么可以这样左右我的心情，然后堂而皇之地无视我。

我手里的水杯有些脱离控制地砸上桌板，我莫名心虚地回头看了一眼，李知勋揉着眼睛站在房间门口，没开灯的情况下他踩在地板上的脚趾还是很白。

我觉得刚才喝下去的水一瞬间又消失了，我的喉管到胃袋都是荒芜的沙漠，他像一片姗姗来迟的积雨云。

我的视线不受控制地顺着他的小腿往上，我看见了自己那件消失了两天的薄外套。

他明明在年龄上是哥哥的，但是他在我的衣服里看起来很小，肩膀到袖口的布料都软软地垂着，一半手掌缩在袖口里，他的手指蜷起来握成拳，从一瞬间的惊惶立刻恢复到那副毫无波澜的样子。

“你不睡吗？”

他刚被吵醒，嗓音有点哑，我在黑暗里被限制的视力通过听觉得到了延伸，他的嘴唇应该也很干燥。

吻上去的时候的确是这样。

李知勋的骨架真的好小，他像彼得潘，他不应该长大，他不应该成为我的哥哥，他不应该是。

我推着他的肩膀把他往房间里带，李知勋剧烈地挣扎起来，他甚至用虎牙咬破了我的舌尖，铁锈味渗入我的口腔，我再将它们带进李知勋的味蕾，这是我的血，我无端地庆幸起来，我们的基因毫无关联，所以一切都没关系。

我试图用四肢把李知勋控制住，但他总是在逃跑，这让我下腹的火朝着心口烧起来，我掐住他的下颌迫使他看着我，一字一句把他的名字嚼碎了再吐出来。

“李知勋，你凭什么？”

李知勋到现在还强撑着冷静和克制，他连刚才的接吻都像只是在做口腔肌肉放松，我感到自己被他蔑视，自始至终他都像个风车在看着我一个人向他做着唐吉坷德般的挑战，我无端的胜负欲燃烧起来，于是我用力扯掉他的睡裤，拧了一把他腰上的软肉，再往下摸去却发现他竟然没有穿底裤。

好，大家都疯了。

他的体温比我略高一些，支起的膝盖暴露在冷空气里微微打着颤，我很难说清楚自己现在是不是在报复，李知勋被打乱的呼吸彻底激起了我的暴虐因子。

我抬起他的一条腿将自己挤了进去，没有扩张，没有前戏，我本以为他的接纳过程会痛苦万分，那样我可能还会有些愧疚，但是他的甬道入口却湿润而放松，我在他的大腿上用力留下了一排弦月似的指甲印，强硬地让他完全接纳我的性器。我拉开他捂着嘴的手臂，上面有几个小小的牙印。

“为什么要忍着。”

他依旧沉默，我像个抓狂的审讯员，毫无章法地在他体内横冲直撞，试图能撬开他的嘴，我能感觉到他发自内里地正在拒绝我，他的内壁收缩着想要避开内里的异物，可摩擦带来的快感却带着我继续进入更深的地方。

我盯着他白色的脑袋发痴，文俊辉给我吃的山竹突然窜进我的脑海，李知勋就像一颗山竹，他有口感发涩的壳，只要撬开就会发现让我屡次碰壁的外壳并不坚硬，暗红色的壳被我破坏，我终于窥探到他的内里是多汁的，饱满的，绵密的软肉紧挨在一起，半透明的白色液体交缠在一起，过高的糖分带来黏着的质感，一如他对我极端行径的全盘接纳，这个近似物化的联想带给我征服与控制的快感。

李知勋的体温还在升高，我想我也在发热，最大的热源就是我们交合的下体。床板在我们身下代替李知勋痛苦地呻吟着，我低头想要吻他，可是李知勋死死咬着牙不让我进入，我发了疯似的顶开堆叠的肠壁，吸附着我的内壁违背着主人意志纠缠着我，李知勋的性器随着一次次顶胯被挤到我的小腹，它颤巍巍地立着，铃口渗出滑腻的粘液。

我握住他的性器上下撸动起来，这个别扭的姿势使我插入的速度变慢了许多，然而我将恶劣的想法发挥到极致，将他钉在我的身下给他手淫。

起初他还是咬着下唇不出声，我便用拇指绕着他的前端打转，更多的液体从我指尖下流过，我松开手指将他的体液沾满掌心从下往上撸了两把，他终于发出了细微的嘤咛。

于是我再次挺动起来，压低了重心往他的前列腺按，李知勋的肩胛把床单蹭得皱起一大团，他反撑着床板做着无用的挣扎，粉色的指尖攥着枕头因为用力而发白，我在他类似啜泣的声音里终于吻进了他的嘴，我用舌尖上刚止血的创口去舔他的虎牙，李知勋这次没有咬我，我却自虐式地顶着他的牙尖，他小心翼翼地合拢唇齿躲开我的自杀式袭击，吮着我的下唇颤抖着射在我的掌心里。

我把这层薄薄的，半透明的粘液抹在他柔软的腹部，我的指尖捻过他圆圆的肚脐眼，好像在摸山竹底下那个小小的假种皮围成的脐。

他的精液并不是很浓，我看了一眼床头的垃圾桶，终于有了一丝过激的获胜感。

“穿着我的外套自慰爽还是被我操爽？为什么不来找我？宁可自己扩张之后再想着我入睡吗？为什么？”

李知勋在我恶劣至极的词句里近乎惶恐地瞪着我，他的头发被汗黏在额头上，白皙的皮肤上留着我的指印和吻痕，支离破碎却拼起一个在我眼里最完整的他。

我捏着他的后颈把他翻过去背对着我趴在床上，完全从他体内退出然后再狠狠操进去，他的腰软绵绵地往下塌，又因为我的顶弄像猫一样拱起，我把他的手臂交叠在背后，单手扣住他的两个手腕，把匍匐着向前躲开的他拖回来继续做爱。

他很纤细，他看起来好脆弱，好像马上就要坏掉了，我的脑子里乱成一片，他不是我在雨天试探着拉住的“哥哥”，他永远不会是我的哥哥。

我最后射在了李知勋的大腿上，他已经累得发不出什么声音，腿根因为长时间的紧张而痉挛，他的胸腔剧烈起伏着，脸上没有笑意也没有欢爱后的温存，只是在我离开的时候发出了不知是笑还是哭的呜咽。

 

  
第二天我临近傍晚才醒来，冷水浴和性交后的汗湿给我招致了一场夏日里最难熬的感冒，我昏昏沉沉地从房间里游荡到客厅，李知勋不在，家里只有我。我着魔一般摸进李知勋的房间，他把所有东西都收拾好了，可我还是找不到我的外套。

外面在下雨，依旧是夏日常见的雷阵雨。

已经过了放学时间，李知勋没有出现，我猜想他可能在生气，可能会跑去和父母大闹一场，但是我的手机一次都没有响过。

我还有很多想问的，为什么他要穿走我的外套，为什么他不愿意主动来找我，他知道我爱他吗，他会爱我吗。

于是我开始给他打电话，铃响却没有人接，我给他发道歉短信，迟迟没有回复。

我憋着火气躺在李知勋的床上瞪着天花板数羊，打算干脆睡过去不再想他，但是随着时间流逝，内心的不安仍旧反复捶打我的神经。

天彻底黑了，我撑着伞漫无目的地跑出家门去找李知勋。

伞面为我隔开一段在雨幕中稍显清晰的视野，在我惶惶然的时候将李知勋送到我的眼前。

他哪都没去，只是坐在马路对面的公交站台看手机。

他还是穿着我的外套，拉链一直拉到顶上，翻起的领子遮住他的下半张脸，我看不见他的表情。

“三小时二十九分钟。”李知勋说。

直到用巨大的浴巾裹住他，我强烈不安的心跳还是没有平稳下来。

李知勋好像什么都没发生过一般，坐在床沿用我找来的毛巾擦头发，我被他的反应弄得莫名慌张，跪在床边拉着他的右手吻他的指尖和手腕。

“你为什么要这样做？你可以骂我，你可以打我，但是你不要离开我好不好？”

我近乎是哀求着将他的手贴在左胸，头靠着他的左膝盖像寻找水源的蕨类植物一样攀附着他。

李知勋用另一只手抬起我的脸，将我环抱住，我又闻到淡淡的酸甜果香，他从来没有这么顺从地接受或是给予过我拥抱，我几乎要在他的臂弯里流下眼泪。

“哥哥，”我恳求着他的原谅，“哥哥，对不起，哥哥，让我睡在这里吧，没有你我睡不好，求你了。”

“黏人的孩子要躲着才有趣。”

这是我第一次听到他笑着说话。

窗外雨已经停了，但是海洋气流和台风过境留下的一场雨永远困住了我。

FIN


End file.
